Sam's sister
by Yukki-Kaname
Summary: Bella/Embry fic. The summary is inside please review I hope you all like it. Bella comes home from school when Embry meets her for the first time is it love at first site?    Authors Note: If u dont like swearing dont read it and dont review my story saying dont use cuss words this is my story and its rated M for a reason thanks!
1. Here I come

**Here I come….**

**By: YukkiKaname**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.  
A/N: Here it is the story that got the most votes**

Summary: Bella is a very special girl she's a Uley she is coming back from a pirvate school she was a very beautiful girl with her long pale legs and her wavy brown hair she knock any guy off their chair. She also had a bad temper Embry meets her for the very first time when she walks in with her suitcase in hand and thats when the fun begins.

* * *

It was a very hot day in La Push, Washington as Sam and the others were enjoying a nice jumping down into the ocean to cool off hey even werewolves had to cool off. They went back to Sam's house were Emily cooked food for them all when they arrived. "This weather I swear it needs to cool off I don't know if I can handle another heat wave," Emily said. "I know what you mean Emily," Embry said.

Soon the back door open they all turned their heads to see a girl who looked to be 5'6" with long creamy white legs that seemed to go for miles her long wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing blue jean shorts that fit snuggly around her body and a green t-shirt. "Brother!" She called. Sam smiled wildly and so did Jacob. As she dropped her suitcase off inside she ran and jumped into her brother's arms. "Bells! I missed you!" Sam said.

"I missed you," Bella said. Embry was speechless at the site of her he didn't know what to say or do really. "How about me Bells?" Jacob asked. Bella looked at Jacob and she jumped into Jacob's arms "JAKEY!" She yelled. Jacob laughed and hugged Bella. "So what brings you here sis don't you have two weeks left of school?" Sam asked. Bella laughed sheepishly "Well….," She started. "You got kicked out of school again didn't you?" Jacob asked.

Bella laughed sheepishly at Jacob. "Isabella," Sam growled. "Hey it's not my fault brother I got a temper and the weird part was I had a really warm sensation run through my body when I got into the fight," Bella said. Sam and Jacob looked at each other and than Bella. "You got into a fight?" Sam asked. Trying to avoid the subject of her warm sensation Embry, Paul, and Quil watching the conversation with the three. "Well the asshole deserved it he touched me where he shouldn't have so I beat the shit out of him," Bella said.

Jacob laughed about it he thought it was really amusing but Sam didn't he just frown about it "So you get suspended or expelled?" Sam asked. Bella grabbed a chair and sat down "Expelled I sent him to the hospital before someone could pull me off him it took five people to pull me off him," Bella said proudly. Sam shook his head. "Bells what am I going to do with you? Anyways I would like you to meet Paul, Quil, and Embry they have joined the pack," Sam said. Bella smiled and patted Embry's shoulder. "Oh so they finally grew hair on their chests welcome to the pack boys," Bella said.

"What wait you know about us? Are you one of us?" Embry asked. Bella, Sam, and Jacob laughed. "Oh hell no. My brother can't keep anything from me neither can Jacob when I had him pinned in a head lock to tell me what was going on," Bella said sweetly. Jacob grumbled remembering that day. Paul laughed "Jake got beaten by a girl?" Paul asked laughing. Jacob growled "I wasn't going to hurt a girl especially when her brother would kick my ass," Jacob grumbled. Bella laughed and than she looked over at Embry who kept staring at her.

Sam growled a bit "Back off Embry," Sam warned him. Bella slapped her brother upside the head. "Leave him alone he didn't imprint on me he's fine," Bella said. Sam growled at Bella and went to grab her she dodged it. "Come on Brother you can do better than that," Bella said. Sam chased Bella out of the house which Jake followed behind and so did the others. "This is going to be entertaining," Jacob said. The others watched as Bella rough housed with her brother.

Bella dodged each move than she leaped at him locking him in a head lock giving him a noogie. Everyone laughed at Sam that was till he cleared his throat and they shut up quickly. "Oh come on brother," Bella said. Sam tackled Bella without her looking and tickled her "GAH UNCLE UNCLE!" Bella yelled. Sam stopped and everyone laughed at them both.

"Well I will have to transfer you to Jacob's school, than so I can keep a better eye on you. I sent you to that school for a reason Bells I don't see why you hate it so much" Sam said. Bella sighed "Bro why don't I just stay home? I don't want to go to school I really don't ," Bella whined. Sam growled at her "Because you are 16 years old and you need to go to school you can start next fall since it is summer vacation now here," Sam said. Bella sighed deeply.

"Fine brother," Bella said. She got up off the ground grabbed her suitcase and went to her bedroom to unpack all her clothes. Embry couldn't help but to watch Bella's every move and it irritated the fuck out of Sam and Jacob because both knew that he would imprint on Bella soon. And both knew Bella wasn't ready for a settle down relationship. As Embry sat on the couch they waited for Bella to come back out of her room.

When Bella came out of the room she joined them the living room to watch TV as she snuggled up to Jacob made Embry envy Jacob a lot knowing the fact that they were so close together he was a afraid that he would loose her to Jacob. As they continued to watch TV for the night before Emily cooked her famous supper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please Review


	2. Summer time

**Summer time…**

**By: YukkiKaname**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

Once supper was finished Bella went out on the porch to sit on the swing outside enjoying the sun going down it was cooling off. Embry stepped out "Can I join you?" Embry asked. "Sure," Bella said. She scooted over and let Embry sit. "So is my brother hard on you?" Bella asked. Embry shook his head no "Not one bit," Embry said. Bella smirked "Are you lying?" Bella asked. Embry was getting nervous and Bella noticed it.

Bella chuckled "You like me don't you?" Bella asked bluntly. Embry's eyes widen. "Whoa what me?" Embry asked. Bella laughed now. Embry blushed again "Yeah I do," he said finally. "Now was it so hard?" Bella asked. Embry blushed a bit more. Bella couldn't help but laugh which made Embry feel more embarrassed. "You are very cute Embry," Bella said. Bella kissed Embry on the cheek.

"Let's enjoy the summer together," Bella said. Embry nodded as they swung on the porch swing. Sam walked outside growling as Embry had his hand on Bella's he quickly pulled it away when he heard Sam. Bella rolled her eyes at him "It's just innocent flirting brother it's not like I am going to give my virginity to him," Bella said. That made Sam turn red in the face and he growled deeply.

"I got to go see you tomorrow Bells," Embry said. Embry took off before Sam could do anything. "ISABELLA MARIE ULEY! DON'T YOU DARE EVER SAY THAT AGAIN" Sam yelled. Bella got up and got in Sam's face "YOU ARE NOT MY DAD SAM! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE IT WAS JUST AN INNOCENT HOLDING HANDS OH MY GOSH," Bella yelled. Sam growled "I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS INNOCENT OR NOT I DON'T WANT YOU DOING THAT SHIT AROUND HERE AND YOU KNOW I AM NOT ACTING LIKE OUR FATHER," Sam yelled.

Bella just threw her hands up in the air and went to her bedroom slamming her door and locking it she looked at her wooden walls and dream catchers on the walls. Her bed was king size and so comfy she had black satin sheets and a black comforter. She plopped down on her bed and went to bed for the night. She couldn't help but smile while she was sleeping she was liking Embry.

The next morning Bella was sweating so bad she took a cold shower real quick as she put on her green bikini top and her bikini bottoms than she put her daisy duke shorts on and walked out into the dining room where she heard the boys chattering away and they all came to a halt when they saw Bella walking out. She had a very toned stomach and with her daisy duke shorts it just made her legs look like they just ran for miles.

"What the hell you wearing?" Sam asked. "A bikini and shorts what do you think I am wearing? It's almost 102 out there and I am sweating I am not going to cover myself to sweat to death!" Bella yelled. Sam growled a warning to the boys. Bella sat down to eat breakfast with the boys "I am going swimming you joining me brother? Boys?" Bella asked. They all nodded as they all jumped into the truck and drove off to La Push Beach.

Bella sat in the back of the truck as Paul drove Sam was inside the truck with Paul as Jacob, Jared, Quil and Embry had joined Bella in the back of the truck. Embry tried to not stare at Bella it was pretty hard not to stare at her. Jacob elbowed Embry to snap him out of his stare. They got to La Push Beach as Paul parked the truck. They all jumped out Bella smiled and smelt the air.

"I missed the beach I am so glad I got expelled from school now," Bella said. Sam gave her a look Bella stuck her tongue out as she took off her shorts and threw them in the back of the truck. "Race you," Bella said. She took off running as they all ran to the ocean laughing. Bella got to the ocean first as soon Jacob grabbed Bella she squealed loudly as he held her hands and Sam grabbed her feet they started to swing Bella. "No No No!" Bella yelled. "1.… 2.…. 3" Sam and Jake yelled.

They let go of Bella and she went flying in. They all laughed at her as she came up spitting out the water she glared and tackled Jake first into the ocean than her and Sam wrestled as they laughed. Enjoying each others company Bella knew that this summer was going to be one never to forget. As Embry took his chance and tackled Bella into the ocean. Bella growled and tackled Embry now.

They laughed as Bella and them walked back up onto the beach as Sam, Paul, and Jared gathered wood to make a bonfire. Bella stretched her body enjoying the nice breeze that swept through the air "That feels good," Embry said. Bella agreed. Soon a loud smack was heard and Bella screamed Jake had came behind her and slapped her on the ass. "DAMNIT JAKE YOU BETTER RUN," Bella yelled.

Jake laughed as Bella chased him around the area she finally tackled him into the sound and they wrestled each other and Bella had Jacob in a headlock and gave him a noogie. "Okay okay you win," Jacob said. Bella let go "That's what I thought." Bella said. Bella laughed as she helped Jacob up. Embry couldn't help but to feel jealous of her and Jacob's relationship.

It seemed more to him they were a couple than only just friends. Bella went to help Sam to get wood. "Are you jealous?" Quil asked. Embry looked at Quil and glared. "No," Embry said quickly. Quil laughed "Whatever dude," Quil said. As they all joined the bonfire at night fall. Bella was sitting on the log with Jacob and Sam. Embry wished it was him of course but he didn't have the guts really.

After a few hours of talking and sharing ghost stories Bella was asleep on Jacob's shoulder. "Well someone is passed out," Jared said. "Well I think we all will call it a night," Sam said. Sam picked up Bella and they all walked to the truck. As Sam put Bella in front with him and Paul she snuggled up to her brother as she slept. "You do know Embry will imprint on her soon right?" Paul said. Sam nodded.

"Yeah I am and she isn't the settling down type as you can tell by her personality she still wants to explore and with an imprint you are bond to them for life," Sam said. Paul nodded in agreement. "That's why you try to keep them away from each other," Paul said. "Correct," Sam said. Paul drove in silence the rest of the way to Sam's house.

* * *

Please Review


	3. Meeting the Cullen's

**Meet the Cullen's….**

**By: YukkiKaname**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

It was two weeks into the summer it looked like it was going to rain as usual Bella relaxing on the porch swing as the boys were running after some vampire. "Bells can you run into forks and grab us some groceries?" Emily asked. Bella sat up "Yeah I can do that I am bored anyways," Bella said. Bella took the money Emily handed her and went off to Forks to get some food.

Bella took the truck and went to the store as she parked her car she got out of the truck and shoved her hands in her pockets as she walked into the grocery store to get what was needed to get. As she put the food into the cart she didn't watch what she was doing and ran into another cart. "Oh I am so sorry," Bella said. She looked up to see a bronze hair color with golden eyes and besides him was a black pixie style hair golden eyes female and curly blonde hair with golden eyes male.

"Don't worry about it are you new here?" The bronze hair boy asked. Bella smiled softly "I lived in La Push all my life but I been going to an out of town school because my brother didn't want me to learn here," Bella said. "Oh that's interesting well sorry for my brother not introducing us I am Alice Cullen this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale and that's Edward Cullen," Alice chimed in. Bella smiled at them all "It's nice to meet you all I am Bella," Bella said.

"So what brings you here than if you live in La Push?" Edward asked. "Was asked to come here to get groceries," Bella said. Alice hopped over to me and took my hands. "I think we will become good friends would you like to hang out with us sometime?" Alice asked. Edward sighed at his sister and stared at her. "Sure that sounds like a plan," Bella said. Alice smiled "You smell good," Alice said.

"Um thanks," Bella said. "Come on Alice let the girl shop I am sure her brother and friends would be wondering where she is soon," Edward said. Bella looked at him confused "I never said anything about his friends or mine, How do you know?" Bella asked. Edward looked at her "Lucky guess," Edward said. "No you know something I am not stupid so why don't you just tell me," Bella said. They looked at her. "You live on the reservation ask your brother," Jasper said a bit rude.

Bella glared she finished her shopping she could feel Edward's eyes on her the whole time. She took the grocery bags to the truck putting them in the back. She saw the black Volvo start to pull away and she figured it was them. As she got into her truck she drove off back to the reservation. Half way to the reservation she ended up getting two flat tires as the truck swerved sharply into the ditch. "Son of a bitch this isn't good," Bella said. She got out to see two flat tires. "What the hell two flat ones now this wasn't accident it was on purpose," Bella said.

She heard growling in the background and she cursed she saw a pair of red eyes. The vampire leaped out at Bella she dodged the vampire. "Son of a bitch," Bella said. She grabbed a stick to defend herself as another vampire jumped behind her. "Awesome let's fight," Bella said. She started to fight to defend herself but than she got tossed right into the tree and a loud crunch was heard not just from her but from the tree as well.

As they came closer Bella was bleeding from her head as she tired her best to stay awake as she struggled to stay awake. She saw the three again as they stopped the two vampires with four other people besides them Bella looked at the older blonde hair male with a wavy brown hair female. They took care of Bella as the other four got rid of the vampires. Bella soon passed out.

When she awoke two hours later she could hear them talking about her and her family. "She's a Uley and I know Sam is going to be pissed that she isn't home he is probably looking for her now," Edward said. "And since she is a Uley I am surprised she hasn't turned into one like them when the vampires attacked her she could hurt us!" Rosalie said. "She wouldn't do that I could sense she is different," Alice said. Bella groaned and sat up "Are you guys vampires too?" Bella asked groggy.

They all looked towards Bella who was now sitting up from the couch. "Yes we are but we are different from the others we are vegetarians we don't drink human blood we drink animal blood," Carlisle said. "We need to get her back to the line so her brother don't come out to kill us," Edward said. "I like to see him try," Emmett said. Bella looked at them and she felt like she wasn't even there.

Her phone suddenly rang and she saw it was her brother. Bella answered it "Hello?" Bella said. Everyone turned to her as she talked on the phone. "Bella are you okay where are you?" Sam asked. "I am fine Sam I was attacked but I was saved can you meet me at the truck with a flat bed the truck has two flats," Bella said, "The truck is ten miles from the reservation." Bella hung up after she finished talking to her brother. "Can one of you take me back to the truck?" Bella asked.

"We will take you just in case if you get attacked again," Edward said. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward all took Bella back to the truck when they got there. The boys were all there already some growling and Sam giving them the look to shut up. Bella thanked the Cullen's and got out of the jeep she ran into her brother's arms and hugged him tightly as he hugged her back he looked up at the Cullen's and nodded at them for a thank you.

They drove off "You okay?" Jacob asked. "Fuck no I am pissed I got attacked by vampires how the fuck did you let them loose out of your sites Mister I am the best vampire killer," Bella growled. Jake hugged Bella tightly and tears fell as Embry, Jared, and Quil got the truck up on the flat bed. The food was still there but some were spoiled already as they got back home. Bella went to the bathroom to check the wound on her forehead that was taking care of Carlisle.

Bella peeled off the gauze and she could see the deep gash that was stitched up on her forehead she heard the door open and seen it was Embry as she looked at him. "Dear god Bella that looks horrible," Embry said. Bella nodded "Yeah it is horrible I hate vampire I hate them why the fuck did they attack me!" Bella said. Embry hugged Bella tightly to him and she was shaking like crazy her body was turning hot. "Shit Bella we got to get you outside," Embry said. Bella held onto Embry who took her outside.

Sam and the others followed as Bella shook in Embry's arms as he set her down and pushed her "What the fuck was that for?" Bella asked. "Because you need to get more pissed off now get mad at me," Embry said. He pushed Bella again this time a little harder knocking her to the ground. Bella growled deeply it was deep roar and her clothes ripped and their she stood a tall pure white wolf.

"Whoa Sam she's one of us," Jared said. "No shit Sherlock now don't scare my sister," Sam said. Bella looked around and saw she was really tall she looked at her feet and saw furry paws she took off running away. Sam cursed "Boys let's go now! Jacob bring an extra set of clothes for Bella," Sam ordered. Jacob nodded. Embry was already on his way to find Bella.

* * *

Please review tell me what you think so far


	4. Bella's a wolf

**Bella's a wolf…**

**By: YukkiKaname**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

Bella was hiding behind pine trees whimpering as Embry had got to her first he nuzzled her head she looked up at him. _"How did this happen why?" _Bell said. _"Because you have the Quileute blood line,"_ Embry said. _"I want to change back how do I change back?" _Bella asked. The others just arrived _"You calm down and relax than you will change back"_ Sam said. Bella nodded and she changed back.

Embry and the others stayed out of Bella's site when she was back to human form Jacob had just arrived and threw her clothes to the side as she grabbed them and put them on. "Damn it that was my favorite pair of clothes that got ruined," Bella said. "We will buy you a new pair," Sam said. Bella gash on her head was fully healed like it was never there. Bella walked over to Embry and hugged him tightly.

Sam walked over to Bella and put his hand on her head "Time for you to go to our meetings now," Sam said. Bella nodded. They all walked back together Bella didn't let go of Embry it was like he was her life line but they didn't imprint on each other yet but Sam knew it was bound to happen and he was glaring at Embry the whole time as they walked back to the house.

Bella laid down on the couch with Embry beside her she had her head on his lap. "Bella why don't you go take a bath to relax your muscles," Sam said. Bella shook her head no as her arms wrapped around Embry's waist. "Bella now," Sam ordered. Bella got up and whimpered she went to the bathroom and started a bath. As she got in she sat and relaxed.

"Embry if you imprint on my sister I will literally kick your ass," Sam threatened. "You can't stop someone from imprinting you out of all people know that Sam," Embry said. Sam growled at Embry as Embry growled back. Bella was out of the tub when she saw them face to face growling. "SAMUEL BACK OFF NOW!" Bella growled deeply. Sam cursed under his breathe and walked away the signs of her imprinting already started.

Bella looked at Embry and pulled him out of the house and they went on a walk both feeling a pull to the earth the need for each other the need to never let go. "I think we just imprinted on each other," Embry said. Bella nodded "Which means you can't leave me," Bella said. "Why would I want to do that?" Embry asked. Soon both growled smelling vampires. "it's the same vampires that attacked me," Bella said.

Soon the others appeared right behind Bella and Embry. "Time to go," Sam said. Sam pushed Bella hard to the floor which pissed her off making her change as the others changed and they went chasing the vampires that threat their lands and their people. As Bella went faster than the others she ignored everyone telling her to get back as she attacked the first vampire as the others joined quickly to back her up.

They destroyed the two vampires that attacked her Bella howled happily as they transformed back to human Bella hid behind a tree standing naked. "What the hell why did you guys get clothes and I didn't?" Bella asked. "Because dear sis we tied them to our legs," Sam said. Bella growled "Give me your shirt jackass," Bella said. Sam smirked and threw it to her.

Bella put on his shirt and it covered her but just barely as Paul and Jared whistled at her. Bella got embarrassed and Embry growled dangerously as a warning to them they got quite quickly. "You two imprinted!" Jacob said. Sam growled and Bella nodded. "And I don't care I am happy," Bella said. Sam lightened up after he heard her say that. "Embry you hurt my sister I will kill you," Sam threatened. "Would never dream of that Sam," Embry said.

Bella hugged Embry as they all walked back to the house. "I have to give you props Bells you kicked some vampires ass for a first timer," Paul said. Bella smiled proudly "Well they deserved it pay backs a bitch," Bella said. They nodded in agreement as Bella quickly ran inside and to her room she changed clothes walking out in daisy duke shorts and a red tank top she walked to Embry and sat on his lap.

"Bells it's time," Sam said. Bella looked at him. "Time for what brother?" Bella asked. "The hair cut," Jacob said. Bella freaked her hair was long all the way past her back she knew she was a shaggy wolf from the long hair. "You have to Bells the vampires can use that as an easy success in trying to kill you, And you can get it trapped into a bush or tree," Sam said. Bella growled "You are not touching my hair!" Bella growled.

"Boys hold her down," Sam ordered. Jacob and Quil grabbed Bella but she wrestled them off and took off running. As they chased her soon they caught her tackled her down and tied her up dragging her back to the house Bella screaming loudly at them. "Samuel James Uley if you cut my hair I swear I will never talk to you again and you will NEVER see me either," Bella threatened. Sam smirked at her. "Yeah you will because you won't leave Embry's side for long," Sam said. Bella growled deeply and Sam growled right back.

Sam cut Bella's hair to her shoulders. Once he was finished and Bella stopped screaming he untied her and she got up growling angry at him. Embry went to hug her and she shoved him for "FUCK YOU DON'T EVEN TOUCH ME YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM!" Bella yelled. Bella went to her room and slammed the door shut. Embry pouted and walked out of the house his head hanging low. Jacob and Quil left to go talk to him.

"BELLA DON'T EVEN GET MAD AT EMBRY!" Sam growled. "Fuck off Sam," Bella yelled. Sam went to open the door noticing it was locked he pounded on it a couple times and Bella growled dangerously low at him. "Be a bitch I don't care but you will be apologizing to Embry," Sam said. Bella growled at him through the door. As Bella laid down in her bed for the night all curled up with herself she shed the tears for her haircut.

She loved her long hair now it's gone as she let slumber consume her for the night waiting for the next day to come. Soon school would be starting again she hoped her hair would be long again by than. But tomorrow she would have to talk to Embry but would he listen?

* * *

Sorry for making you wait! Hope you like it!


	5. Authors note

A/N: Hey everyone sorry its taking so long to write this story out! ^_^' I got a BTR story going out too but I am stuck on my twilight one so while I got what I want done fresh in my mind for BTR Im trying to get the story out of the way so i can focus more on my twilight story I would REALLY REALLY Love if any of you guys got ideas what maybe should happen next or what you think the out come will be you can either write a review or send me a msg! and I might use one of them to help kick off my twilight fic again!

And again I am sorry its taking me so long to post it up I hate writers block it sucks!


	6. All is forgiven all is taken

**All is forgiven all is taken**

**By: YukkiKaname**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer  
Warning: Little lime little lemon you been warned**

* * *

The next morning Bella woke up to hear the pitter patter of the rain hitting the windows she sighed as she felt her hair and cursing her brother. She got up and walked into the dining room where everyone was Embry saw Bella he got up and left the house. "He is still hurt from what you said," Sam said. "I'm still pissed at all of you guys," Bella said.

"Get over it," Sam said. Bella kicked him in the shin and walked outside and went to find Embry. She found him sitting in the back of the truck. "Embry," Bella said softly. Embry didn't look at her. "I am sorry, I was just frustrated I really loved my long hair it was really precious to me but not more precious than you are to me," Bella said. Embry pulled her up and kissed her hard. "Am I forgiven?" Bella asked. Embry nodded as they kissed again.

They both were now pretty soaked from the rain fall. "Will you two get inside before you catch a cold," Jacob said. Bella and Embry got off the truck and went back inside Bella whipped her hair in Jacobs face. "Thanks for that," Jacob said. As he grabbed Bella and threw her over his shoulder and she squealed. "GAH LET ME DOWN NO! JACOB BLACK!" Bella yelled laughing.

Jacob dropped Bella onto the couch as she got up and tackled Jacob and pinned him to the floor than quickly got up and jumped into Embry's arms. "Protect me," Bella squealed as Jacob began run after her. Embry played along as Jacob and him rough housed. They all sat and watched laughing as Jacob beat Embry. "So school starts in two weeks so patrols will change when school starts," Sam said. They all nodded.

"I don't want to do it," Bella whined. "Too bad you have too," Sam said. The rain had lightened up to only a sprinkle for now. Soon Quil and Jared came running in. "SAM! Leah and Seth changed!" Jared yelled. Everyone took off running to the Clearwater's house. As Leah and Seth laid on the dirt floor whimpering. Bella took on Leah and patted Leah's head as Leah growled and snarled at Bella which pissed and she changed.

"Shit this is what I was afraid of," Sam said. Bella and Leah were at their hind legs growling at each other as they fought. Embry changed trying to break up the fight with Quil and Paul. As Jared, Jacob, and Sam talked to Seth about his change in wolf form. Seth soon was excited about being a wolf when they transformed back to their human forms. Embry had to drag a still pissed off Bella from Leah who was beaten up.

"Stupid bitch she deserved every hit," Bella growled. "Bella enough," Sam snapped. Bella pushed her way past Sam and them "Fuck you and if that bitch stays in our pack I swear she will be torn to shreds by me I hate her Samuel I HATE HER!" Bella growled. Bella took off in a sprint back to the house. As Sam looked at Embry to go talk to her and calm her down.

Embry took off running after Bella. He found her she tackled him to the ground lashing out as he struggled with her "BELLA! BELLA SNAP OUT OF IT," Embry said. Bella gasped and saw she had almost given him a black eye. "Oh my god I am so sorry Embry I am so sorry," Bella said tears starting to form her eyes. He quickly cut her off from talking and kissed her hard as it started to rain again they didn't care as they were locked in each other's arms making out. (A/N: gets a little tense)

It was getting heated up as Embry roamed his hand up her body ever so softly so caring as she moaned softly in his mouth when he reached his hand to her left breast. She wrapped her leg around his waist she could feel his erection against her body they started rolling in the dirt soon they were both naked on the forest floor as Embry couldn't help but to suck on her breasts as Bella moaned softly as he kissed down her belly she stopped him.

She was panting heavily "Not yet I am not ready I want this to be special and not beside I was pissed off at Leah," Bella said. Embry nodded as he got his shorts on and Bella got her clothes on they walked back together drenched from the rain as they entered the house there sat Leah and Seth. Bella growled and went to leap at her but was stopped by Embry and Jacob. "Isabella you need to knock off your shit right now," Sam said.

Bella growled deeply "NO I WONT SAM! Not when she blames you for her heartbreak not when she was sitting there calling me a FUCKING SLUT NO THAT BITCH CAN ROIT IN HELL and I don't give a shit if a vampire attacks her I would sit and laugh at her," Bella said. Sam and them growled. "At least I'm not the town whore," Leah said. Bella growled deeply and she lunged at Leah and no one could stop her at all as she slammed Leah's head to the ground.

"Bitch don't be fucking jealous because no one likes your sorry ass and another thing I am a virgin and don't be hating because I got more friends than your stupid ass which reminds me trimmers," Bella said. Jared and Paul pulled Bella off Leah. "No you don't you won't be touching her with anything Jacob is cutting her hair," Sam said. "Oh hell no! No one is cutting my hair," Leah said.

Bella laughed at her as it was Quil and Sam holding her down as Jacob was getting ready to cut her hair. Bella sat down and smirked at this as Leah struggled against them than whimpered when Jacob started to snip at her hair. "Serves you right stupid bitch," Bella said. She got up and went to her room slamming it shut and locking it. She plopped down on her sheets and went to bed for the night.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End**

**JUST KIDDING! Lol I finally got out of writers block for this chapter. Stay tune more to come more to see will Bella and Leah ever get along? **


	7. School starts and trouble with females

**School starts and trouble with females**

**By: YukkiKaname**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Warning: LEMON in this one**

Two weeks past with a lot of tension between Leah and Bella the boys had to separate them countless of times Bella ended up giving her a black eye one day and sexual frustration between Embry and Bella was very strong and she loved teasing him so bad to the point it was painful for him. The day was bright and sunny as Sam woke Bella up. "Come on time to get up and go to school," Sam said.

Bella groaned "I don't want to go," Bella said. "Too bad," Sam said. Bella got up from her bed dragging her feet and going into the dining room where the boys were eating and than she heard a voice she didn't want to hear this morning was Leah's voice. Bella growled "Why did you let the whore in?" Bella asked. Leah went to say something but Seth covered her mouth. "Both of you need to shut up right now," Sam growled. Bella sat down and ate her breakfast.

"You two will have to work together," Sam said. "No way in hell you are going to make me work with her I will leave and never come back Samuel I mean it," Bella growled. Sam growled back "Just go to school," Sam said. Bella walked to her room slamming it getting dressed into her daisy duke shorts and black tank top grabbing her backpack she headed out the door.

"No wonder why she's popular she dresses like a slut," Leah said. Bella heard that she threw her backpack off and before any of the boys could stop her she slammed Leah's head to the ground from where she was standing and she started to beat the shit out of her again. Leah fought back as the boys finally separated them. "You are just jealous that they like me more than your sorry ass because you are just a stupid bitch who cant let the fucking past go about my brother! No wonder why my brother dumped your sorry ass' Bella yelled.

Leah took off running away and Sam groaned. "Got it," Jared said. Jared took off after Leah and Bella glared at Sam who was glaring at her. "No I am not apologizing to her you can forget it when she stops her shit than maybe I will get along with her," Bella said. Bella took off to school with Embry, Jacob, Paul, and Quil following behind.

Bella arrived to school and everyone who was anyone was looking at her whistling at her and Embry was glaring at each guy who whistled or came up to her. Bella would flirt just to make Embry jealous than she would smile at the guy. "Sorry but I already have the man of my dreams and will marry some day sorry your too late," Bella said. That would leave them with their heads hanging in rejection.

Bella kissed Embry hard "I will never leave your side remember that," Bella said. As they went through school it was the end of the day soon enough. Bella and Embry kind of skipped out last period and went into the woods and they started making out things began to get hot as soon the shirts were off their bodies.

(**A/N: Here comes the Lemon)**

Embry kissed Bella hard on the lips and started kissing her neck and went lower to her shoulder blade as he slowly kneaded her breast making her moan ever so softly. He soon took off his pants and than Bella's as he laid her down on the woods floor. "Are you sure you are ready for this?" Embry asked. Bella nodded as he slowly inserted one finger in than two after awhile of thrusting than he added the third as Bella moaned in pain and pleasure.

Soon he climbed slowly over Bella's body as he positioned himself to her entrance and he kissed her hard as he thrust in. Bella moaned out in pain mixed with pleasure. "Okay this might hurt a bit I won't move till you are ready for me to," Embry said. Bella nodded as she gripped his shoulders he thrust again in her breaking her hymen she moaned loudly.

Embry didn't move till she was ready. "Keep going," Bella managed to choke out. As he began to go at a slow pace both moaning in pleasure when he picked up the speed Bella wrapped her legs around him as he was now pounding in her. Bella screamed in pleasure soon she came than Embry came after her as they laid naked on the ground for a bit.

**(A/N: End of lemon)**

Embry quickly got dressed than helped Bella get dressed "You do know we will have to block this from our mind so your brother don't kill us," Embry said. Bella knew but she was more happy that they were finally one. Bella kissed Embry hard "I love you so much Embry Call don't you ever forget that," Bella said. "And I love you Isabella Marie Uley," Embry said. They kissed than went back to the house as Bella quickly ran in and got into a shower discarding the bloody underwear and throwing it away.

So her brother wouldn't find out. She showered and walked out in clean clothes with the trash bag empting it. "What is in that bag?" Sam asked. "I AM ON MY FUCKING RAG SO I THREW MY NICE UNDERWEAR AWAY," Bella yelled. Sam cringed at her yelling one thing he hates the most is Bella on her period. Vampires were nothing compared to her on her period so he avoided making her mad.

Embry snuggled Bella on the couch as she grumbled the whole time acting like she was on her period. "So what you all want to do?" Sam asked. Bella knew he wouldn't ask her to do anything since she was on her period he avoided at all cost to piss her off. "I want to stay home shove my face with chocolates and get fat cause I AM SO FAT!" Bella yelled. Sam cringed it surprised the hell out of the boys they never ever thought they would see the day that he cringed in fear from someone.

"Why don't you go ahead rent some movies you and Embry have the night off Jared, Paul, will take your spot on look out duty today," Sam said. Bella nodded she held her hand out Sam gave her money and Bella got up and left with Embry to get movies as they hopped in Embry's truck and drove off. "You know that was very close right?" Embry said. Bella smiled softly. "Don't worry I will fake on being my period for today and tomorrow than when my real period comes you might want to stay back," Bella said. Embry nodded in agreement.

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHRISTMAS PRESENT FROM ME TO YOU! HAPPY HOILDAYS TO EVERYONE WHO CELEBRATES DIFFERENT HOILDAYS AS WELL


	8. Trouble upfront and double patrol

**Trouble upfront and double patrol**

**By: YukkiKaname**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

Next day her brother walked into her room in the morning with breakfast in bed. She smiled she loved to be pampered because when she was on her period she always got treated like a princess from her brother when she was on her period. She ate her breakfast got up and changed into blue jeans and a white tank top.

She walked to the others noticing Leah wasn't there which satisfied her for once the bitch wasn't there. "We made Leah stay home so you wouldn't kick her ass again," Seth said. "Good choice," Bella said. "Surprised your not wearing shorts," Paul said. "I'm on my period I wont wear shorts on my period," Bella said. Paul muttered about how hot I looked in my shorts I growled at him.

"Paul shut up don't mess with my sister," Sam said. "Dude all I said was she was hot," Paul said. Bella and Embry glared now "Now I guess I take it back and say she's ugly," Paul smirked. Sam slapped his forehead as everyone cleared the way Bella jumped and slammed Paul to the ground as he growled back they fought as Embry grabbed Bella by the waist pulling her off Paul as Jared and Sam pushed Paul out of the house as Paul phased.

Bella was shaking herself and Embry stopped her by kissing her deeply calming her down. "Let's go to school the boys will catch up," Jacob said. They left for school as they sat in class Bella didn't fake her period till she was with the boys only when she was alone with Embry she would be herself. She pinned Embry to the lockers and kissed him hard.

"You know ever since you became wolf you are getting stronger everyday," Embry said. Bella smiled and brushed her hair back between her ears. "Oh look it's the whore," Leah called out. Bella growled deeply "Oh look it's the pathetic has been, Get a life Leah or do I have to beat the shit out of you again till you finally realize you won't win against me," Bella said. Leah growled "I hate you Isabella you are just a stupid little bitch and I can't wait to tell your brother you are faking your period," Leah said.

Bella growled deeper as Jacob, Jared, and Quil saw Bella and Leah were on their toes at each other eight inches from each others faces. "Just face the facts Leah my brother moved on with his life he didn't need no worthless piece of trash like you, I was very proud when my brother called me to tell me he got rid of your sorry ass and now I know why he did because all you do is bring drama to everyone!" Bella said.

Leah growled and attacked Bella as they both were fighting in the hallway. The boys tried to break them up soon they did and took them outside into the woods were the girls phased and they fought in wolf form. Sam came to the rescue as Bella nipped at Leah's leg actually snapping it Leah turned back to human form holding her leg. Bella took off before Sam could lecture her. That was the last day they heard from Bella

It was maybe three weeks before Bella came back everyone but Leah was cause she had her leg in the cast though she healed a week ago Quil Sr. made her keep it on for safe measures as the pack searched for Bella high and low day and night they were all pretty depressed that they haven't found her yet. They were going back to search for her when they heard a whimper in the woods.

They rushed out to find a bleeding Bella in a lot of pain still in wolf form "Get a blanket now and call Quil Sr.!" Sam ordered. Jacob ran and grabbed a blanket and came back with one as Quil got his dad on the phone. Bella turned back to human form when she passed out Sam quickly covered her up as the boys lifted her up carefully and brought her to the couch. Emily had laid old towels on the couch to catch the blood.

As Sam got Emily to carefully put at least underwear and a bra on Bella when Quil sr. Billy, and Sue arrived to help. They ordered everyone to get out as they worked on Bella who was crying out in pain it was hours when Sue came out and called for Sam to come in. Sam walked in to see his sister laying there breathing heavy with a smile on her face. "She has 3 broken ribs a leg broken into four places and a fractured wrist," Quil Sr. said.

Though she was hurting she always managed to smile "Brother," She said softly. "Bells what happened can you tell me?" Sam asked. Bella nodded very slowly "After the fight with Leah I took off traveled all the way to Canada without being seen stayed at a local wolfs house as they treated me with respect and fed me," Bella started.

She winced as she bit the pain that shot through "Coming back home I was attacked by five vampires I managed to kill two but the other three got me good they took off after I killed their second comrade they'll be back brother and they'll try to kill me," Bella said. Sam growled a bit when she said they'll come back. He kissed his sisters forehead "Don't you worry we will protect you and kill the other three that attacked you," Sam said.

Bella nodded "Get some rest now okay," Sam said. Sam got up trying to not show he was pissed that his baby sister got hurt. He walked out as the boys looked at him for the news. "We are to patrol double duty now no one is to patrol alone I mean NO one," Sam said. "What happened?" Jacob asked. "Bella was attacked by five vampires on her way back home she managed to kill two but three escaped they will be back to avenge their comrades death and when they do we will be ready for them," Sam said.

The boys all were pissed to hear that Bella was attacked by vampires. As Sam told them the orders of who was to patrol with who and what times and who would stay back to protect Bella Sam had everyone pulled out of school till the rotten corpse problem was fixed. Few hours later Bella woke up crying out in pain. "You need your pain medicine sis?" Sam asked. Bella nodded softly Embry held Bella's good hand and soothed it.

Sam came back with Bella's pain meds and Embry helped her sit up to take them. "Thanks guys," Bella said. Quil and Jared were on Patrol so was Jacob and Paul as they made sure to keep every ground covered day in day out. "I will be healed here in a few days don't need to worry about me so much big brother," Bella said. "Yeah it's my job and besides Quil Sr. says you are not to phase for five weeks after this," Sam said. Bella groaned "Which means you and Leah need to get along," Embry said.

Bella gave him the evil glare that sent shivers down his spine. "Your not getting on your period are you?" Embry asked. "Nope I'm pregnant," Bella said. Sam and Embry stopped in their tracks "YOUR WHAT!" Sam yelled.

* * *

Sorry to keep you all waiting! How you like this cliffy! Please read and review and thank you everyone for reviewing and putting "Sam's Sister" as your favorite stories it really makes me so happy that I got people who like my stories ^_^


	9. Healing and phasing

**Healing and back to phasing**

**By: YukkiKaname**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

"Chill I was only kidding okay?" Bella said. "That's nothing to joke about," Sam said, "or I would be killing Embry." Embry gulped "Because baby sis should still be a virgin am I right?" Sam asked. "Oh yeah Sam me and Embry did it real good real hard," Bella said. Embry almost looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Sam glared "Isabella," Sam said. Bella chuckled only to gain a grunt from the ribs hurting.

"Till you are married you better keep that v-card," Sam said. Bella nodded if only he knew. Embry gave her a look and she shrugged it off "Well it's good to see your back to your old self," Embry said. Bella nodded smiling giving Embry a kiss when he leaned towards her. Soon they switched patrols as Jacob and Paul were watching me now helping me when Bella needed help.

Soon the next day arrived and Bella was moving on her own. Bella couldn't help patrol or do anything really as soon Bella heard the bitch's voice. "Why do I got to baby sit her I don't want to be here," Leah complained to Sam. Bella walked over and you could hear her mumble loudly and Sam sighed knowing this wasn't going to be pretty at all. "IF THAT STUPID WHORE DON'T WANT TO BE HERE I DON'T WANT HER HERE MAKE HER PATROL ALL THE TIME MAYBE THE FUCKING VAMPIRE WILL BITE HER," Bella yelled. Leah walked out and left the house.

"Isabella you need to chill and she is doing her job," Sam said. "I don't need her protection I be better off fighting them myself than her!" Bella yelled, "Don't even think about it what you are about to say because I DON'T CARE if I hurt her feelings she's a selfish bitch who only thinks of herself," Bella said. Bella walked away before Sam could yell at her and slammed her bedroom door. "Woman I swear," Sam said. That earned a glare from Emily. "Not you sweetie just Bella," Sam said.

Emily still gave him a glare "That doesn't matter Samuel and I don't blame Bella she's sticking up for you because Leah won't let go of her past and it's hard on Bella to see Leah relive day by day you and her break up because you imprinted on me," Emily said. Sam sighed "I guess you are right," Sam said. Emily smiled "I'm always right," Emily smirked as she hugged Sam and they kissed a couple times than kissed deeper.

A few weeks had past by they have chased the vampires away a couple times Bella was pacing back and forth as Leah and Seth were watching her. "I got two weeks left and I can phase again I am going to kill those stinky corpses if those boys don't get to them first," Bella said. "Like you can defeat them look what they did to you, you're a sorry excuse for a wolf," Leah said. Bella growled deeply and she upper cut Leah making her fly from the dining room into the hallway.

"Stupid bitch no one likes you!" Bella yelled. Bella took off quickly she was fast in her human form before Leah could stop her Bella was gone "Fuck Sam is going to kill me!" Leah yelled. Seth and Leah took off to find Bella as Bella traveled fast in the woods knowing one of the boys would find her soon or later. She sighed as she soon walked not paying attention she got slammed hard by one of the vampires that attacked her when she was wolf form.

Back with Leah she found Sam, Jacob, and Embry "Leah you are suppose to be watching Bella," Sam growled. "She ran off on me," Leah said. Sam growled and they went searching for Bella when they found Bella they attacked the vampire that had her pinned to the tree. "Embry take her back home," Sam ordered. Embry nudge Bella to climb on she did.

Back home the boys got rid of that vampire so only two were left they walked in as Bella was curled up to Embry pouting. "What the hell Bella running off like that you could have been killed by that vampire!" Sam yelled. "BLAME YOUR STUPID EX OF A GIRLFRIEND IF SHE KEPT HER MOUTH SHUT AND COMMENTS TO HERSELF I WOULDN'T HAVE DECKED HER SORRY ASS AND RAN OFF!" Bella yelled.

Sam growled when Bella told him the whole story Embry hugged her as the boys stayed by her side Sam went to talk to Leah who knew she was in trouble by the look. "YOU NEED TO STOP YOUR SHIT WITH MY SISTER! SHE HAS NO PART OF WHAT HAPPENED TO ME AND YOU! SO KNOCK OFF YOUR SHIT UNDERSTAND ME? KNOCK IT OFF YOU OUTTA KNOW THE WOLF IMPRINTING BY NOW! WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN ME AND YOU IS DONE IN THE PAST WE CAN'T HELP WHEN IMPRINTING HAPPENS," Sam yelled.

Leah started to cry and she took off running Seth followed her. Bella was cracking up laughing watching Jacob and Quil wrestle it was funny. Sam hugged his sister "I am sorry you have to deal with that I won't let her watch over you anymore," Sam said. "Thanks Sam that would be greatly appreciated," Bella said.

Soon Bella was able to phase and she jumped on the chance jumping up and down in her wolf form she tackled Embry and they wrestled she than did that to Jacob and Quil as a part of training you would say than her and Sam were at toe to toe they circled each other and if u could see a wolf smirk you would be seeing Bella and Sam smirking at each other.

"I won't go easy on you little sis," Sam said. "Than what fun would that be?" Bella asked They attacked each other wrestling each other soon Bella pinned him and they all phased back to or human forms laughing as they were happy that Bella could fight again finally the wolf was a full pack again. As they all walked back together to Sam and Bella's house.

This was just the beginning of what was soon to come

* * *

REVIEW please! And thank you all for the reviews ^_^


	10. The battle begins and now friends

**The battle begins and now friends**

**By: YukkiKaname**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

A week later it was not a whole lot going together Bella and Embry has made love a couple times in secretive spots. "I will meet you back at your brothers later," Embry said. Bella nodded as she headed out back home Leah and Seth had patrol that night as the others were hanging over at Sam's house. Embry asked them all to be there.

Bella went inside to shower as Embry arrived shortly him and Sam were talking outside when Bella came out of the shower "What's my brother and Embry talking about?" Bella asked. "Who the hell knows," Jacob said. Bella glared at Jacob she knew he knew something "Oh fess up Embry is your best friend and you two share secrets so tell me," Bella said. Jacob shook his head no.

"Not my place," Jacob said. Bella tackled him and they wrestled soon it was interrupted by Sam clearing his throat. "Bells let's go for a walk," Embry said. Bella got up and walked with Embry as they went to La Push Beach walking hand and hand hearing the waves hit the sandy beach it was pretty amazing the sun was starting to set as Embry and Bella talked and laughed.

"Isabella Marie Uley, we are soul mates we are lovers and I want us to stay like that forever so I was wonder," Embry started. He got to one knee pulling out a diamond ring "Will you marry me?" Embry asked. Bella was choked up for words but she managed to nod and say "YES" as Embry shot up and swung her around and they kissed as they went back to her house.

Bella showed everyone the ring and they congratulated her everyone but Leah who mumbled whore under her breathe. "Really are you that jealous because you are not engaged get a life Leah your pathetic stop trying to make my life a living hell just because my brother and you broke up!" Bella yelled. Sam growled at Leah. Leah rolled her eyes as Bella went to lunge at her Embry stopped Bella and took her away from Leah.

Bella growled a bit than calmed down joining everyone again she snuggled up to Embry on his lap. As they sat and played a few card games "Okay Bella, Seth and Leah patrol time," Sam ordered. Bella growled "WHAT!" Bella yelled. "You heard me," Sam said. Bella growled as they walked out and phased Bella gave the scariest glare to her brother ever.

During their patrol Leah and Bella were bickering at each other till they saw the two vampires as they growled at the vampires "Shit Seth go get the pack now and get help we will take them on they brought friends," Bella said. Bella and Leah fought the vampires side by side as a vampire had Leah as she tried to fight it off Bella leaped in and saved Leah.

As they fought together the boys joined in the fight "Now you two don't have all the fun," Paul said. As they attacked "About fucking time you got here," Bella said. The battle was very tense as everyone was teaming up or saving another person's butt. Soon Bella cried out in pain as Leah saved her this time. As they fought each vampire that came to attack them soon they had a pile of the corpses.

They kept killing each one that came by soon one ran off Leah chased it as Bella took off behind her to save her ass. The boys yelling at the girls as Seth and Sam went after them when they came they saw Bella not moving in human form as the two vampires were dead but Leah was screaming at Bella to wake up in tears "I HAD IT BELLA," Leah yelled. Sam ran to his sister. "Bella, Bella," Sam said.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LEAH!" Sam yelled. "We were ambushed and Bella went to save me and when she did she was attacked by three at the same time she couldn't move I killed them but, but I couldn't save her in time," Leah sobbed. The other boys ran over to them. As they freaked out seeing Bella barely moving as Sam picked his sister up carefully.

"Move out Jared, Paul get rid of the vampire bodies so they don't come back alive, Quil, Jacob run ahead to alert Quil Sr. on our arrival," Sam said. They did as Sam carried Bella all the way to Quil's house. They had to transport her to the hospital on the Res that knew about the legends as they fixed her up Bella had gone into a coma like stage.

"She should wake up in a few days the vampire did a lot of damage to her body she is not allowed to phase anymore for four whole months," The doctor said. Sam nodded as they came in to see Bella. The room was so silent the only thing you could hear is the sound of the heart monitor and the breathing machine going.

It was ten days before Bella woke up she looked over to see Leah sitting next to her bed. "Leah?" Bella said softly. "Bella oh my god thank god you are awake!" Leah said. "What happened Leah? And where is everyone?" Bella asked. Leah told her everything and than went to get the boys. As they came running in "Bella!" They said. Bella ripped the stuff out of her arms and jumped into her brother's arms.

"My god Bells you had us all worried," Sam said. Bella than embraced Embry and tears fell. "I am sorry," Bella said. "It's okay we are glad you are safe and awake now," Embry said. Bella nodded as the doctor came in to release Bella. Bella slapped Leah upside the head. "YOU EVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU! WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING LEAH? THEY COULD HAVE KILLED YOU IF I DIDN'T STEP IN!" Bella yelled.

Leah looked down in ashamed. "I am sorry," Leah said. Bella pulled her in a head lock giving her a noogie. "Don't do that ever again okay we can't loose a member of the pack," Bella said. The boys looked confused and they scratched their heads. "Did they just make up?" Jared asked. "I think so," Quil said. They got in their trucks and drove back to Sam's house. It was a new start and a start of a new friendship.

* * *

So hope you all like it! and thank you for your reviews again and imputs its wonderful to hear from you guys!


	11. Four months and a shocker

Four months and a shocker

By: YukkiKaname

Disclaimer: Don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

Bella and Leah became the best of friends past few weeks as we went to school together and would beat the crap out of anyone who started shit with us. Bella sat next to Embry at lunch as they ate together she couldn't wait till the four months was up. Bella and Embry were also talking about what they wanted to do for their wedding if they wanted to do it their native way or the traditional old fashion way.

"Oh look it's slut one and two," One girl said. The girls snickered. Bella growled softly. Bella got up Embry tried to stop her. "Bitch please the only sluts around here are you three losers just because you can't get my boys don't make us the sluts they just got more class than you worthless cum guzzling trailer trash whores so do us all a favor and beat it before you get beat," Bella said. The girls growled as one took her milk to dump it on Bella's head.

Bella grabbed the girls wrist "I don't think so," Bella said. With Bella's free hand she took the pudding on the girls tray and slammed it on the girls head. "Peace ugly bitches, Come on let's go," Bella said. The boys got up with Leah and they left the school for the day before something went down Bella would regret. "I think you made them cry," Paul said. "Do I really care?" Bella said. The boys smirked "That's our Bella," Paul said.

They went back to Sam's house as Sam had his arms crossed glaring right at Bella. "Hey those bitches deserved it they started it I just finished it," Bella said. "Yeah you got yourself suspended for five days," Sam said. "That's not fair they started they called me and Leah a slut and all I did was talk to them before I threw pudding in their hair," Bella said. Sam growled at Bella "Not what your principal said now. Go to your room now before I attack your ass," Sam said. Bella growled and got in Sam's face "DO IT I WON BEFORE I WILL AGAIN," Bella yelled.

Sam growled deeper he started to shake and Bella looked at him and glared "I can't believe my own flesh and blood don't believe that I didn't start the fight some brother love you to Samuel," Bella said. Bella pushed past the boys and when Embry went to follow her "DON'T FUCKING FOLLOW ME NONE OF YOU!" Bella snapped. Sam looked hurt at the words she said.

Bella took off running as fast as she could she was in town on the reservation when the three ugly bitches came up to her and they brought reinforcements. "You girls are really pathetic you know that," Bella said. The girls smirked "Yeah but we got you suspended for being the whore you are," One said. "Really I'm not the one standing on corners opening my legs to any guy who goes by but than who wants to fuck a girl who's loose you can drive a chevy truck through," Bella said.

The girl lunged at Bella she dodged it as Bella fought the girls that attacked her she finally knocked each one she walked home bleeding good but satisfied that she beat the shit out of the snobby bitches. "oh my god Bella what happened to you dear?" Emily asked. Bella went to get a ice pack for her swollen lip forming "I beat the shit out of the girls that got me suspended they tried to jump me," Bella said.

Emily got a first aid kit and helped clean the wounds on Bella's face and arm as the boys and Leah walked in. "BELLA WHAT THE FUCK?" Sam yelled. Bella looked away not answering her brother as she got up. "I'll just take a shower thanks Emily for listening," Bella said. Bella walked away from her brother not saying a word.

"She was jumped by the girls from school she is telling the truth maybe you should actually defend your sister instead of blaming her?" Emily scolded him. Once Bella came out she jumped into Embry's arms whispering and giggling. Embry picked her up and they left without saying a word to anyone. Sam looking a bit confused about it.

Three and a half months passed by. Bella was sicker than a dog she hugged the toilet majority of the day as Sam and Emily came to check on her. Bella finally got out of the bathroom and she left the house "Bells where are you going?" Sam asked. Bella didn't answer she was quickly out of site as she went to the store she sat in the bathroom in there after puking and waiting.

She went home calling the gang there as she bit her lip she knew the out come wouldn't be the greatest at all when she got home the boys, Leah and Emily stood outside. "Sam I need you to take 8 big steps away from Embry," Bella said. Sam looked at her confused "What you mean?" Sam asked. Bella sighed deeply "I don't know how to say this but I am going to go out and tell you now," Bella said.

They looked at her and she took another deep breathe "I'm pregnant" Bella said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The end! Please review my story! Hope you all liked it ^_^


	12. Pregnancy and Wedding

**Pregnant and a wedding**

**By: YukkiKaname**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does**

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter updates! This is the last chapter because I pretty much ran out of ideas. I am sorry everyone**

* * *

Sam lunged towards Embry but Jacob and Jared were there to stop Sam. Embry quickly took off to Bella's side and stayed close by her side. As Leah and Seth were at Bella's side as well. "YOU SON OF BITCH YOU PREGNANTED MY SISTER I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sam growled. "Stop Sam STOP!" Bella yelled. "WHEN THE FUCK? AND HOW THE FUCK? WERE YOU TWO DOING IT AND WE DIDN'T KNOW YOU ARE LINKED TO US?" Sam demanded.

"It was three weeks after school started," Embry admitted. "And we blocked it from all of your guys heads it wasn't easy," Bella said. Sam growled getting more pissed he got past Jacob and Jared and he grabbed Embry throwing him at least ten feet from everyone as he slid from Bella's site and she screamed at Sam to stop. Sam attacked Embry giving him punches as Embry fought back. Soon before anyone knew it Bella's world went back and she passed out which snapped Sam and Embry from fighting each other when Leah screamed Bella's name.

Sam and Embry ran to Bella's side as the others surrounded them. "Bells Bells answer me please come on please open your eyes," Sam said. "Call 911 now!" Embry yelled. Bella was in her own little world out cold, it was about four hours before she woke up to the world looking around seeing the white walls and than hearing the heart monitor go beep beep. She sighed softly as she felt both her hands being held she saw Sam holding one and Embry holding another.

"Bells you are awake thank heavens!" Sam said. "How long have I been out?" Bella asked. "Three days," Embry said. Bella freaked "WHAT! How why?" Bella asked. "Well when you announced your pregnancy I kind of went ballistic on Embry you yelled at us to stop than you passed out and the doctor said from the excitement that's what caused you to pass out," Sam said. Bella remembered Sam attacking Embry and she gave him the glare.

"I am sorry," Sam said. "Sorry don't cut it just because me and Embry are in love and mated for life and yeah he got me knocked up don't mean you can go all haywire on us and try to kill him!" Bella scolded. Sam hung his head in defeat. "I am sorry sister," Sam said. Bella opened her arms to hug Sam. "It's okay I love you still brother," Bella said. Sam hugged his sister.

Bella laid back down to relax resting her hand on her stomach. "When can I go home?" Bella asked. Embry looked at her "Once the doctor says you can go," Embry said. Bella sighed as the doctor just walked in "Well glad to see you are awake finally you had everyone scared," He said. "So can I go home please?" Bella asked. "Yes you can," The doctor said. After examining her and than yelling at Sam and Embry not to fight.

Soon before anyone knew it Bella was three months long. She was relaxing on the couch she didn't go back to school she wasn't feeling up to it she got sick everyday and she just wanted to scream at anyone who came near her the only one who got to be near her was Emily, Leah, and Embry. She didn't want anyone else around her.

"So Bells I was starting to think maybe we should get married before the little one is born so than we could be a happily married couple," Embry suggested. Bella nodded "I like the idea we can do the wedding in two months I don't want to get any bigger than I am now and we can have a small wedding and than after the baby is born a big reception,' Bella said.

Embry liked the idea as they started to prepare for the wedding making plans and who was going to be in it and they only wanted family and friends there as they got everything ready to go. Leah and Emily took Bella dress shopping for her wedding gown as they got her a pregnancy one that she fell in love with.

In no time it was Embry and Bella's wedding day Bella was nervous and she was having pains in the stomach but she wouldn't tell anyone she didn't want to ruin her special moment as Emily and Leah helped her get ready for the wedding. It took a couple hours of getting Bella ready. Soon before she knew it Sam was at the door.

"You look so beautiful sister are you ready?" Sam asked. Bella nodded blushing a bit. As Sam walked her near the door. They waited as Leah, and Emily walked down the aisle with Jacob and Quil who Embry had picked to be the best man and Bella had Leah and Emily as Maid of honors. Embry stood at the altar he was nervous as she was.

Sam walked her down the aisle finally when it was her turn as the preacher asked who gives Bella away Sam spoke up "I Samuel Uley give my sister away to this man," Sam said. Bella kissed her brother on the cheek after he kissed his forehead and she took Embry's hands as they stood at the altar and listened to the preacher talk soon it was time to say I do's.

"I do," Bella said. Embry smiled wildly "I do," Embry said. They kissed and the preacher smiled "I would like to pronounce to you Mr. and Mrs. Embry Call!" He said. Bella and Embry walked down the aisle as everyone clapped. Soon Bella and Embry went back home Bella walked to the bathroom wincing as Embry caught it. "Maybe we should take you to the hospital," Embry said.

"NO I AM FINE!" Bella snapped. She screamed out in pain as Embry grabbed her "SAM GET THE TRUCK IT'S BELLA!" Embry yelled. Sam helped Embry take Bella to the hospital as she was getting test done "How long you been having pains?" The doctor asked. "Two days," Bella said. That got a shot glare from the boys. Bella rolled her eyes and after a few hours of needle poking and than was sent home.

"Shut up not a word from both of you," Bella said. Embry growled and she growled right back. As they got home she went to the bedroom and locked the door and Embry sighed as he was locked out of their room. "She'll come out welcome to the family," Sam said. Embry went and sat down with Sam. Embry sighed and chuckled.

Soon before they knew it Bella was screaming at them that her water broke she was now only seven months and Embry and her been only married for two months. Sam, Embry, and Emily quickly got Bella to the hospital as she was screaming at Embry for getting her knocked up and saying it was too soon. They got her into delivery room as they sat there for five hours before she started pushing.

She soon delivered a healthy baby girl "She's beautiful honey she looks just like you I am proud," Embry said. Bella smiled and kissed Embry "Look our little girl," Bella said. As Embry got to hold her he kissed his daughters forehead and smiled finally he got his family it was a start of a whole new life and he for one was looking forward to it.

* * *

THE END Sorry about the wait and sorry if this seems rushed and maybe a little crappy I apologize I really didn't have any good ideas so forgive me ^_^;; thank you for all my readers for being patient


End file.
